


Just one more shield!

by dArt3miss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Gen, Overprotective Merlin, drama queen merlin, hints at torture but nothing too serious, i had this idea at 3 am and just couldnt let it go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dArt3miss/pseuds/dArt3miss
Summary: Merlin is the Court Sorcerer and for all Arthur knows — the defence system only consists of one protective shield. What he doesn’t know is that Merlin — being the drama queen and a paranoid that he is — created dozens of Security Protocols for every threat he could come up with.





	Just one more shield!

**Author's Note:**

> So i had the whole plot ready in my mind. Basically in this timeline Morgana is still a thread to the kingdom and somehow turns Merlin to her side (not unlike "Servant of Two Masters"). So there's that. I think all the other stuff is pretty self-explanatory but if anything — be sure to take your quill and mark comments section with your thoughts! 
> 
> P.S. it's a one-shot now but if you're interestested in other "protocols" — let me know!

#### Security Protocol 26

##### Update 15, draft 6 

Rise and shine, My Lord.  
If you’re reading this, I messed up real bad. By this moment you have probably already seen that the protective shield has turned red. It means, I crossed it. And I have nothing good for Camelot in mind.  
It means I’m sorry. It never should have happened. And you definitely wasn’t supposed to get this letter. Not unlike hundred of others that I’ve written hoping and praying for some days to never come. But here we are. And I’m sorry.  
It means I’m finally a broken man. I wondered when it would happen to me. You know, working for a royal prat and saving his ass every now and then isn’t good for your health. And definitely shortens life. Who would’ve thought?  
It means Morgana won. Or, rather, she thinks she did. She thinks she has broken me. Has turned me against you. Arthur, I promise that would never happen. You reading this letter will never happen. I will try my best. I promise.  
It means I can do you no harm. Not at the moment, at least. I’m captured in a magical prison which I can’t get out of. Believe me, I tried. Killgarah might have helped. Just don’t thank him, ok? His head is already the size of yours. I won’t tell you where I am though. I know you and I know you will try to talk to that stranger in a cell. Don’t. If the shield has turned red, there is no hope for me. Not now. There's healing magic that should work but if it doesn't... You once said something about finding a servant in next life? Count me in.  
Arthur, don’t waste your time on finding it. I’m being serious. Figure out the siege plan. Find help. Don’t waste your time on me. That cell is supposed to last for hald a year at least. You have time. Me at the moment is not your concern.  
And neither is Morgana’s army. They can’t get through the barrier, I made sure of that. For corrupted minds to get through would require us both alive (which we are since I just crossed the barrier and you are reading this) and agreed to that. I won’t tell you how to do that: I won’t watch Camelot fall. And neither should you. Before I left (or was kidnapped or dragged or fooles or whatever happened) I made sure there was enough food and water for half a year of siege. And yes, I used to check it everyday just in case something like this happened (this or a couple dozen other scenarios I could think of).  
Protect our home, Arthur. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I promise.  
Don’t go looking for me. I will not be the reason of my brother’s death. You hear me? I will not. If you fall, I can only pray for the future of Camelot.  
Don’t shut Gwen and the Knights out. They don’t deserve it. And neither does Camelot.  
Keep them all save.  
And let the White Goddess be with you.  
Your Obedient Servant,  
Merlin.


End file.
